Dilemmas Worth Drabbling For
by AndraLee
Summary: Are you having sex with my daughter? Asphyxia and more. Think of these drabbles & one-shots as previews to coming attractions or a mid-afternoon snack. In the infamous tent, Edward endures Jacob's dream about a very sexy Bella.
1. Are you having sex with my daughter?

The guilty glance they exchanged said they had intentionally ignored the slamming door.

Red-faced and breathless, Bella glared at Charlie, and he glared at Edward, summoning the courage to ask . . . _"Are you having sex with my daughter?" _

It remained unspoken, as Charlie watched the reluctant parting of their bodies, the untangling of limbs and the straightening of clothes. Too coarse. Too crude. Words he couldn't say.

Bella pouted, refusing to speak; she dared Charlie to object. A little conscience is a dangerous thing.

All waiting for an apology that would never come. Afraid to break the sound barrier, they were.


	2. Asphyxia

***Disclaimer: all belongs to Stephenie; I just wanna play with her toys.***

********

**Asphyxia **

He carried the guilt in a pocket, where he honed its sharp edges with a nail, willing the metal to resist and flay his fingertips, so he could pay for his lie. The one that was constricting around his neck and had stripped him of articulate speech, when he dared to beg for relief from the vacuum he created in leaving her. The lie that became a mantra.

I don't want. I don't want. I don't want.

"Bella," he breathed, the cold, dry plea mixing with venom in his mouth.

I don't want to live without you.

Finally, the truth.


	3. Stifled

**Stifled**

I remembered the girl's face as she looked down into the dark hole. The muted wind that stirred her hair and pushed her scent past me was not the welcoming breeze that whipped the crimson flags above the cobbled streets, nor was it the warmed flatus of intestinal disease or even the uncontrolled fear of death. This decaying zephyr choked of old, dry bones, pulverized under shifting rock.

This was the place where I had expected she would balk and run; where I would none-too-gently stop her, and her lover would fight - and they would die.

I was disappointed.

* * *

A/N: Some have asked and the answer is Demetri; New Moon Chapter 20.

Disclaimer: The Twi-universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just dropped by to play. Copyright infringement not intended.


	4. I'd like a breast

*****Disclaimer: all belongs to Stephenie; I just wanna play with her toys.*****

************

Her teeth sank into the crispy, fried skin and tore into the dry meat. The avulsion exposed a purplish vein that lay flattened and empty against the torn muscle. She yanked the fibula away, leaving a strip of tissue hanging. When her lips curled around the tibia, she gently sucked the flesh from the chicken bone. As she released the leg, her tongue caught the grease pooling at the corner of her mouth.

She was already an amazing predator.

"Edward, never seen you so interested in food before," Charlie said. "Want some?"

"Thank you," Edward replied. "I'd like a breast."

*********************

**A/N: If you want to read more drabbles, my entries for the Twilight Twenty-Five (a community that challenges writers to produce twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles) are also posted on Fan Fiction.**


	5. Monster

*****Disclaimer: all belongs to Stephenie; I just wanna play with her toys.*****

************

"Please?" I asked, holding the vowel too long and slipping my arms around his waist. "You always say you'll give me anything."

"Anything within reason, Isabella," he droned without any apparent interest.

Pulling my arms away, I spat, "Isabella? You are not. My father."

"Fortunately."

Edward tried to ignore my indignation by closing his eyes; his attempt was feeble. When his hands moved up over his chest, where I had pressed myself into him, I smelled victory.

I grunted and sat back down in the damp grass. "I say we are staying."

He had already turned me into a monster.


	6. Solar Flare

**Solar Flare**

A kiss ignited the second fire that licked Edward's bones senseless and broke through the carefully planned breaks that were supposed to have contained the need, the want and the thirst for her. Obsession was the catalyst that fueled the flame and spent the oxygen in the room. Where he could not have dreamed, if he were so allowed, to hope that her yearning was as great as his and her torments for his body so complete. But at last, when her shields parted and she took him inside, he could feel her ache, a searing prominence rising about her. Proof, he thought, of her theorem that their joining was inevitable and right, because they were the halves of but one soul.

* * *

Written for Round 1 of the Twilight Saga - Last Author Standing (LAS) Challenge; 122 words

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all. I'm just borrowing her toys for a bit. Copyright infringement not intended.


	7. The Burden of Truth

_Disclaimer: The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm rifling through her toy box._

**The Burden of Truth**

On a cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean, a wolf hunkers low to the ground and creeps toward an old woman. His nervous eyes, in constant motion, betray the patience in his careful movement.

The woman is watching shades of lavender and gray slip into black night. She believes that if she waits long and looks deep, the encroaching darkness will reveal the spirit world and the wisdom of her ancestors. Sometimes she catches a glimpse of forever, but she would prefer the gift of her father's voice.

The brittle grasses breaking beneath weighted feet, demand that the woman acknowledge the animal's stealth. "I smelled you long before I heard you," she tells him.

The wolf whines and loses his caution. He moves without care now, upsetting the vegetation with his tail. The sounds rise over the wind and the surf.

The woman points at the horizon and speaks as the beast drops beside her. "See the comet? It is sweeping the stars out of the northern sky and into the ocean, where their embers fall into the crevices that hold all the secrets of the Earth. There, hidden truths form bubbles of glowing gas and float with Dead Man's Fingers to shore. If you are lucky enough to be standing at the edge of the Pacific and you see their light, you can trade one of the lies you have been telling yourself for a secret. The deal is a great gift, but it is no bargain; unspoken truths are a heavy burden."

The old woman reaches for her companion, curling her fingers over Jacob's hand.

* * *

A/N: Dead Man's Fingers is the most invasive alga in the world. http(colon)/www(dot)psp(dot)wa(dot)gov/downloads/ANS/NewANSGuide(dot)pdf

This flash fic was my response to the Twilight LAS Round 1 Challenge 2 entry.


	8. In Your Dreams

_Disclaimer: The magical world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys._

**In Your Dreams**

Jacob grabbed the girl's hips and pulled her toward his groin. His fingers pressed into the smooth fabric of her silky negligee, and he felt the muscles beneath: tense and ready. Jacob writhed in longing for the feel or a glimpse of her hidden breasts. He wanted to kiss her, but she chewed her lips absently, unaware of Jacob's discontent. The girl moved over him, promising fulfillment Jacob could only imagine, but delivering nothing. Dissatisfied with the lack of sensation, Jacob pushed his hips up. The action did not diminish his frustration.

Jacob wanted to pull Bella closer, but Edward shoved him and hissed.

Jacob painted Bella's face on the sensual nymph in his dream, but his limited experience did not remotely gift him with a vision of the real Bella. Jacob could only imagine the bodies he had seen in movies. Jacob had no knowledge of the fragile woman with narrow hips and perfect breasts, who moaned 'Edward' softly, sometimes painfully, in her sleep. The day-dreamed woman who whispered in Edward's ear and promised him eternity was not the siren in Jacob's head.

* * *

A/N: Twilight Last Author Standing Round 1 Challenge 3 entry

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
